Two Princes and A Pauper
by 4-is-lovely
Summary: Kane was a very normal girl...until she was dragged through a portal by two demons; and found out that she's ACTUALLY some sort of ruler who's got two crazy co-rulers who want her dead and her powers....Huh. HieixOC. R&R please!
1. My Regular Life

Round number two on this story. I'm hoping to actually keep it going. I'm serious this time. -angry eyes directed at a tied up Muse in the corner of the room-

Muse, what do you have to say for yourself?

Muse: Uhmmm…Lemme go?

No. Anyway, forgive me, please. I'ma tad rusty.

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own YYH. Because if I did well…I'll let you use your imaginations'.

_**TWO PRINCES AND A PAUPER  
**__**CHAPTER 1:  
**__**MY REGULAR LIFE?**_

It was a beautiful, sunny morning. In mid-spring, the March air swept across a suburban street, and into the open window of a young teenage girl. She slept _peacefully,_ getting a slight chill from the playful breeze. However, she simply shifted underneath her blankets and continued in her _peaceful_ slumber.

The wind danced in her room, playing with her purple and black checkered-patterned curtains; and also slightly tugging at some of her hair….Everything was just so _**peaceful**_.

And then…..BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

A startled teenage girl jumped two feet out of her bed. Unfortunately, due to the force of gravity, she was pulled back to earth, bouncing off of her bed, and proceeding to land on her face on the hardwood floorboards. She lifted herself up only to smack her head on the corner of her night stand, and yelp out in agony. (Ouch. Now, that was going to leave a mark.)

She jumped up, ignoring the terrible throbbing, pulsing from the growing lump on the back of her head, and dashed over to her dresser. Pulling out a neatly folded uniform, she promptly threw it on her bed a leaped into the shower. Five minutes later she was out and yanking on her skirt with a toothbrush in her mouth. After spitting out the remnants of toothpaste, she ran to her dresser, painfully banging her knee against it, and began the routine search for her brush.

"Aha! There you are!" She pronounced to no one. After raking a brush threw her brownish-reddish hair, she flew down the stairs.

Her grandmother was in the kitchen preparing a lovely breakfast spread, and a, rather ugly, metallic greenish-brown coffee thermos. When she heard her grand-daughter stampeding down the stairs of their home, she couldn't help but smile inwardly at her antics. This was the every morning routine.

She'd get up, hurt herself a bit, scramble in and out of the shower, mess up her uniform, and then practically fall down the stairs to grab a plain piece of toast, and her coffee mug. Needless to say her grand-daughter was everything BUT a morning person.

BANG-CLASH-CRAAAASSSSH!!!

Op-speaking of which she should be down in about 3...2-

"GRAMS! ARE YOU AS AMAZING THIS MORNING AS YOU ARE EVERY-" Her grandmother, Karen Konoyo, silenced her flattery by holding the coffee thermos directly in front of her face.

"Awe! You're the best grandma a girl could hope for!" Kane sang.

Her grandmother laughed whole-heartedly, "Hm hm. Thank you dear."

And like that, she was off again. She sprinted down the walkway and rounded the corner, Her grandmother smiling after her. They'd been very close, Kane and herself, and Kane didn't care about her old age. They'd been the closest of family since Kane ended up on her doorstep. A secret Karen had no intention of ever sharing with Kane.

Rather suddenly, as always, Karen was overcome by one of her coughing fits. Of course, Kane didn't have any idea about them. Karen would always find to silence them if they ever happened to start in front of her. She would've laughed at her grand-daughter's reaction if she found out.

"KAREN! HAVEN'T YOU BEEN TAKING CARE OF YOURSELF? IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOURSELF WHEN I'M NOT HOME?!" and she would proceed to act like Karen was the child, instead of the adult. However, Karen's would-be laughter caused her hacking to become worse, and she retired to that sanctity of her living room.

* * *

An appealing young man, dressed in all black was resting in the shade of a big, oak tree. He looked very peaceful as he felt a familiar, _**peaceful **_wind.

And then….BRIIIINNNNGGG!

Hiei almost fell out of his tree.

"What!?" he yelled into his communicator.

"Why hello, Hiei, cheery as always I see." Botan giggled in the screen.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"You're supposed to be on your way to your new school. Or did you forget that you started today?" she questioned sarcastically, knowing full well what the answer was going to be. She almost mouthed the words he spoke next.

"I didn't forget, I'm just not going." he said, ever predictably.

"Oh really, did you forget that if you don't do what you're asked of on this particular mission," (Now it was Hiei's turn to mouth the words she said next.)

"You could lose your job, and be thrown into the Reikai Prison for treason against Prince Koenma!"

"Yeah yeah, don't think I haven't heard that before." he replied, getting rather annoyed with the length of the conversation.

She smiled. "Good, then you know you'll be late if you talk to me any longer."

With that he promptly snapped his communicator shut and flitted off to his new "school".

* * *

Kane ran down the street, and the already busy marketplace, and then across the bridge. As she was going to round a very sharp corner when she was distracted by a barking dog. As she rounded the corner, she decided to make a face at the dog and, in doing so, ended up missing the curb, rolling her ankle, and tumbling down into the gutter. (Everyone golf clap for Kane. -claps-)

Fortunately, a car had stopped directly in front of her. The tinted windows rolled down to reveal a head of bright red hair, and striking emerald eyes, "Konoyo-unpai, are you okay? That looked pretty nasty."

Kane's cheeks flushed red, "Oh Minamino-sempai…No I'm okay it just-sss!" She hissed in pain as she attempted to put pressure on the ankle.

Kurama (Suuichi to you non-demon folk) smiled gently at her. "Would you like a ride to school?"

Kane flushed red once more. "I'm sorry to be to much trouble," she apologized as she tried to stand. "Suuichi, do you think you could…um…help me?" she dejected, head bowed.

"Certainly." he said in a way that was meant to reassure her that she wasn't being a bother.

Unfortunately, the car was parked directly in front of her. So, while her head was bowed, busy studying anything but Kurama…his door flew opened and hit her straight across the head, knocking her unconscious.

_**

* * *

**_

The last thing Kane remembered as she woke up was a pair of bright, green starring at her. In her slow ascent to a sitting position, she was greeted with the biggest, most gargantuan headache she'd ever live to have. Slowly, forcefully she sat up from the bed in her school's nurse's office.

…..What?

She took a more educated look around her room to find a man with fire-engine red hair and those piercing green eyes. He was reading a newspaper with a tabloid on the front page that she couldn't and didn't care to make out. He looked up at her, and did a double take.

"Oh! So, I see you're up, that was quick." he sort of mumbled the last part.

"Yeah, well I manage to hurt myself hourly on a daily basis, so…." she said hitting her shoulder with a fist.

"Ah, I see." he chuckled lightly.

She gave him an indifferent look before asking, "So…yeah…anyway. Thanks for helping me with the ride, and-er-hospital wing stuff." She mumbled shyly, slowly standing up.

"I don't think that's the best idea Miss Kane," Kurama protested.

"Oh-don't worry about that, like I said- tough as nails, bones of steel!" she said awkwardly as she walked out of the nursery.

"Konoyo-unpai, are you sure you can walk?" he asked, ready to assist her.

"Nah, I'm okay. I just have a headache is all," she said as she started off to her class, "But thank you Suuichi-kun." And with that and a smile she turned the corner down to her class.

Not that she really wanted to go to class. People at her school though she was weird because she was "the quiet girl with the crazy eyes." Kane loved her eyes though, she thought they were her best physical feature. They were a deep violet that were so dark they blended in with her pupil and then they got lighter as they got to the white of her eyes.

Most of the girls that mentioned how weird they looked always seemed to have a hint of jealousy hidden in their voices, so Kane didn't take it too much to heart, but sometimes she was just fed up with it and she'd make the mistake of defending herself. That always had a way of causing a riot. Oh, but don't worry, if the time ever came Kane knew how to defend herself.

As she arrived at her class, she was greeted with the news of a new student.

* * *

Alright. Second shot. Woohoo!Reviews are cool, don't be a fool, I know you want to be in this pool,of reviewers.

-snaps- -bongos-

I'm really going to try and keeping this going. I really would like to start and complete a fic on FanFiction. Which I've yet to do. I've been an active participant since what?…2005? And I've yet to do so. So! You guys have rights to get on my butt if I don't review on a regular basis!

TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT!

;)

* * *


	2. So This Is

Here it is, chapter numbre deux! I'm still super duper excited to get this up. I do have a picture of Kane up on my profile for those of you who like pictures to go off of. 8) I hope people enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own, STOP BRINGING IT UP!

_**TWO PRINCES AND A PAUPER  
**__**CHAPTER 2:  
**__**SO THIS IS**_

* * *

Kane noticed that the new young man, was rather short for being a Junior. She mentally sweat dropped, _'He's still taller than me though.'_

The new guy had spiky, black hair with a white, star-like explosion in his bangs that, in her opinion, defied all rules of gravity. And his eyes… They were the strangest color she'd ever seen. Red. No, not red…they were like blood. Somehow she knew there was a specific shade of red that they were, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

He was quite handsome. The only thing that the other girls in her class might "dock" him on would be his height. She sweat dropped again, he probably had like two or three inches on her.

All of the said girls were already trying to get him to notice them. It was funny to see actually. All of them pining after his attention, which he was clearly showing none, each one trying to get him to look. One girl in particular, an American transfer named Chelsey, was pulling the old "I-accidentally-knocked-my-pencil-off-of-my-desk-and-I'm-too-weak-and-helpless-to-pick-it-up-myself" trick. To Kane's surprise it worked. He bent down, picked it up, and handed it to her without making eye contact. All the girls were broiling mad, and Chelsey was there doing a little happy dance in her chair.

Kane was also surprised at how stoic the man had been. Chelsey was fairly good looking and nice, after all. She only acted like a bitch when she was around her "friends". But he didn't even spare her a passing glance as he walked to his seat. Which just so happened to be behind Kane's. During her observations she'd sat down and boggled over this guy's appearance and behavior, and now he was just inches away from her.

She looked up at him as he walked by, and time seemed to slow down. He looked down at her right in the eyes, and their gazes held. One of confusion, the other mysterious, like he knew something she didn't. But as things sped up again she could have swore she saw a hint of a smirk.

She came back to her senses in time to hear the sensai say, "So, who'd like to show Jaganshi-san around the school this afternoon?" Almost every girl in the class raised her hand. Kane was the only one who didn't, actually.

"Hm…Kane, why don't you do it?" the sensai said. Kane went red in the face. Not because she didn't want to, or because she was afraid of the other girls, but because it was just so like Danai-san to draw attention to her. Unlike all of her other teachers, Danai-san knew that Kane wasn't a bad kid just because she didn't want to talk. He respected her for not letting the others get to her. He knew that she was just naturally quiet and reserved.

And that's why Kane had the biggest crush on him. He was so understanding and sometimes, like now, he would try to get her to come out of her comfort zone with a little push. And she loved the way his perfect smile would boar into her soul, and how his light brown hair and golden eyes lit up when he talked to her. He was quite young for a sensai, too, being only 24.

But that didn't stop Kane.

To answer his question she gently shook her head. In Kane language she knew that he knew that that meant "No, thank you."

"Why not?" he responded.

She took a deep breath, she'd get hell for this later. "Because sensai, with all do respect, there are other girls who would love to show Jaganshi-san around. It would only be fair for you to pick one of them."

He nodded with a smile of satisfaction. "Very well." She mentally "whew-ed". Danai-san looked over at Jaganshi-san and asked:

"Why don't we let you decide who you want to have show you around."

Hiei sighed. **'That baka, reikai ruler will have hell to pay.'** he thought as he pointed at Kane. She "eep-ed" and turned red in the face again. Danai-san chuckled whole-heartedly.

"Well Miss Kane, it seems you have no say in the matter." he smiled and Kane felt her heart melt. "Hai." she mumbled.

"Hey! Why does she get to do it? She doesn't even want to!" Kane's number one hater, Umeko, shrieked.

"Well I'm sorry, but if it will make you feel any better, she doesn't want to. And it should please you to know that she'll be tortured because she has to." Danai-san said with a smug look. Kane blushed and sunk into her seat with a sweat drop.

'_Danai-sensai…' _she thought somewhat bitterly, but he smiled at her and that made her feel a little better.

* * *

Kane was at her locker loading a stack of four thick books, a mess of papers, and two one-inch binders in her arms. Her backpack held by one strap off of her should and she looked like she was going to fall over any second.

As she was closing her locker, she, of course, managed to lose her balance and was about to fall flat on her ass. But the expected impact never came. So she opened her tightly shut eyes and looked up to see Danai-san had caught her. She blushed furiously.

"Um…arigato sensai…" was all she could think to say.

He smiled at her, put her back on her feet, and put his hand on her head. Looking her straight in the eye he said, "No need to thank me." Then he leaned in and whispered in her ear "Wouldn't want to bruise that perfect body of yours." Kane smiled a bit.

Yeah, she knew not to take him seriously. Danai-san said things like that to her all the time. He was just joking around.

"If you're looking for Jaganshi-san, he's waiting for you in the classroom." he smiled.

She returned the smile. "Hai, thank you Danai-san." he smiled once more before she turned and walked back to her classroom. Once she turned the corner he frowned.

'One day Kane…one day…'

* * *

There you go! Hope you enjoyed. Kinda short, and pretty uneventful, but hey, you can't make 'em all: ACTION PACKED!

-tries to do random karate moves-

-fails-

-falls-

Ouch….Uhhh…ANYWAY!

Review please!


	3. You're joking right?

Oh yeah, Kane's name (if you didn't guess) is pronounced: kon-ay. Aight? Aight.

Disclaimer: Aint never gunna happen.

_**TWO PRINCES AND A PAUPER  
**__**CHAPTER 3:  
**__**YOU'RE JOKING…RIGHT?**_

When Kane arrived at her classroom she opened the door and almost collapsed from exhaustion. The only thing keeping her from doing so was the fact that Jaganshi-san was right there. She calmly walked over to Danai-sensei's desk and dropped everything. She turned to look at him while wiping her forehead with her forearm.

"So, Jaganshi-san, do you want to get started?" she said in a polite voice.

All he said was "Hn." She sweat dropped.

"Well then, follow me and I guess I'll show you around a bit." she said. He looked at her from his spot at the window sill.

"I already know my way around, onna." he said lightly annoyed. Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Then why did you say you wanted me to show you around?…" she asked getting very confused very quickly, with a shiver down her back. She just met this guy and he was trying to get her alone. _'…Something's not right.' _she thought.

"You're right." he smirked, "Follow me."

She looked at him like he was crazy, but complied anyway.

He led her down the hallways of her own school. Needless to say, she kept both of her eyes on him. She'd never been raped, murdered, or assaulted, and by God, today was not the day for it to start. If he pulled any funny business she had a tank load of air in her lungs, and a twitch in her leg ready to spring to make a run for it at any moment. _'I'll show you…trying to come in and creep around…this is my house…' _She thought bitterly as she heard Hiei snort ahead of her. He stopped and said,

"Relax onna, no one is going to kill or assault you today." he said fairly. Kane shot him a look. Hiei twitched.

"Or rape!" he yelled annoyed-like. There was a hint of red across his cheeks, but Kane decided not to give him a hard time about it…today.

"Well excuse me for protecting my cardinal treasure!" She countered instead, turning on her heel.

Hiei's hand twitched to his side. "Just get in the room." he said through gritted teeth opening the door, watching her every move. Kane slipped past with sharp eyes watching him, and into the room she recognized to be the infirmary. Suuichi was still there, sitting in the chair he'd been sitting in earlier.

"Ummm? Hello?" she said lamely. He looked up at her kindly.

"Well hello, Kane. How are you feeling?" he asked sending a concerned glance at the side of her head.

"Bruised, but other than that, I'm right as rain." she said quietly, while sending suspicious looks between the two males.

"I hope I didn't bust you up too terribly." he apologized again. She smiled at him reassuringly, temporarily forgetting her suspicions, and waved him off.

"Chill out. I'm a fast healer remember."

"Ah that's right…bone's of steel if I remember correctly." He said as he stood up. Kane blushed deeply and took a step back. She was like a loaded gun, just waiting for even one of these guys to pull the trigger.

"Yeah, that's right." she mumbled looking away.

Suuichi laughed, and Hiei smirked behind Kane's back. "Alright then, well, right, why you're here." He said as he collected himself.

Kane looked at him like he just waltzed out of a loony bin.

"Well, you see Kane, you're a very special girl. And we've been observing you for quite some time now." Suuichi began.

"Whoa, we? Look I'm flattered, but really, I just met you and all and-" she was interrupted.

"Oh no no no! Nothing like that!" Kurama sweat dropped. "No, it's something… something a little more delicate, I'm afraid. A little more serious."

Kane, surprising Kurama and Hiei, said, "With all do respect Suuichi, I'm a big girl. I've had my share of hardships, so if it's really as bad as you say, I think I'll be able to handle it. I mean, I don't even know you, so how bad could it be?" she laughed a little as she finished.

"Alright. You're the desendant of one the most powerful beings know to mankind. The Ruler of Human Earth." Hiei said.

"Hiei!" Kurama scolded.

"If she's going to act like a big girl, then we need to treat her like one." Hiei shrugged.

"Well there's no reason for insensitivity. I mean the poor girl doesn't have any idea about what…you're…talking about?" Kurama tried to say, but was interrupted by Kane's laughing. Hiei and Kurama just looked at her as her giggle-fit turned into out right side-splitting laughter.

"HAHAHA! RIGHT!" She shouted, "I'm a Ruler of the Human World, a-and you two are some, HAHA, what? Demons fr-from, HAHA, A DIFFERENT WORLD!" She was coming down from all that now, wiping her eyes from laughing so hard. "Of course." She said, eyes shining, still smiling. "It's all so obvious! Now what is all of this really about?"

Disbelief and amusement shone through her purple eyes.

"Uhm…well. Actually…" Kurama started.

"OH SURE! You really are!" She said with less amusement and more bitter now. _'Honestly, what's with these two?'_ She thought. "Prove it then!" She challenged.

Hiei created a fire ball in his hand, and Kurama made a rose grow from a seed.

Kane's eye twitched in disbelief. "…..An…..An optical illusion-"

"Look onna!" Hiei said without patience. You can either accept the fact that you're destined to save the world, or you cant. But either way you're going to have to do it."

Kurama pounced on top of Hiei covering his mouth. "You'll have to excuse Hiei!" He said. "In the place of patience he has a sword…Despite his forwardness, however, he is quite right." Kurama conceded, letting go of the small fire apparition. "You'll have to come with us."

Seemingly out of nowhere a blue and greenish, swirling cloud thing appeared, and Hiei walked through it. Kane looked nauseous.

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you." Kurama reassured. Kane gulped and, despite what her instincts were telling her to do, walked through the cloud.

* * *

Annnnnnnnd CUT! BRILLIANT! This one is short too. And unfortunately the next one is even shorter. ...I'm not really sure about the one after that, but I shall update as soon as possible! Of course reviews are a good way to fuel the author. Hinthintwinkwinknudge.

Much love to you all!

-big smiles-


	4. They Weren't Lying

Failure….I made a promise to update more often, and I broke it. I am ashamed. Sad face.

Disclaimer: If I told you I owned YYH. That would be a lie. Which is, in fact, frowned upon in most civilized countries.

_**TWO PRINCES AND A PAUPER**_

_**CHAPTER 4:**_

_**THEY WEREN'T LYING**_

(Kane's POV)

I'd fainted. I knew that because I was floating in darkness. But when people faint, I mused to myself, don't they normally just black out. I still felt conscious, and completely aware of my surroundings. Hmm. Mental note: Wormhole travel is wicked stuff.

I touched down to a black sturdiness. I couldn't exactly count it as a floor because it blended into everything. But at least it was solid.

After recalling everything else that happened before I passed out, I turned a little sharp.

"And well, who wouldn't expect me to?" I said aloud. "That was odd. I know! I must be dreaming. Everything that happened after school didn't happen at all! I'm at home, safe and sound in my bed." I continued to muse.

"_I'm afraid not."_ a mysterious voice said. Needless to say, I began freaking out. I heard the echoed voice chuckle slightly. It was a woman's voice.

"_Kane, calm yourself."_ the voice said, becoming clearer as an image began forming in front of me. Blurry at first but steadily becoming clearer. _"I'm not here to harm you…" _The image wasn't an image at all, but a woman. As real as I was. Standing in front of me.

"…_I'm here to help you."_

She was beautiful. She had delicate features, long, light green hair and bright purple eyes. They were almost like my eyes. She was wearing a light green dress with a celadon green shall across her shoulders.

"_You have a prophecy to fulfill."_ she said simply.

"Yeah, so I've heard." I mumbled to myself. She laughed lightly again.

"_Yes, the Jaganshi and Fox Thief spoke with you, I believe. I must say they were a bit too harsh."_ She smile.

"I'll say….So….uhm…Who are you exactly?" I asked shyly. After all, it's not everyday that you find a peculiar woman roaming through your subconscious.

"_Oh, yes, of course, how rude of me. I am Midori, previous Ruler of the Human Earth."_ She introduced.

"What is that?" I asked, frustrated.

"_What is what, dear?"_ Midori asked gently, her calm smile never faltering.

"Everyone keeps saying 'Ruler of the Human Earth'. What is that?" I explained more calmly. Midori wasn't being rough with me, so I shouldn't be rough with Midori.

"_Oh yes, well, you see, there are three Rulers for the three Worlds. Makai, Ningenkai, and Reikai. Up until recently these rulers have lived in peace. You-we-are the chosen Rulers of the Ningenkai, or Human World. We have control over everything in the Ningenkai, with the exception of humans. That's one mess you don't want to clean up. The other two are that of Makai, the Demon World, and Reikai, the Spirit World. Do you understand everything so far?"_ Midori asked patiently.

"So far…yes." I said sitting down.

"_Excellent. You see, Kane. For a very long time, my brothers and I had spent our centuries trying to figure out how to make each world better. And we were near a break through, or so I thought. My brothers…well…they decided that mankind, humans and demons alike, are to ignorant to offer any help to. They decided that it needs rules to follow, and power to bow before."_

I listened intently as Midori continued.

"_When they told me of there plans to over through, Enma, the Ruler of all three worlds and our creator, I told them I simply would not be a part of it. Enma is to me what your Grandmother is to you. Family."_

I knew how that felt. Midori continued still.

"_I tried to reason with them. To tell them that they were walking a very dangerous path. But they wouldn't listen. Instead they killed me, and tried to grab my powers to split among themselves…"_

I could feel the look of terror on my face.

"_Fortunatley, I've always been the smarter of the three of us. My soul escaped before they could claim it, and I've slowly been able to regenerate my energy _to_ form a new body. But I've been unsuccessful. Thankfully, my energy and yours should do the trick." _She smiled.

"But Midori, how long ago has it been since they killed you?" I asked in wonder.

"_It has been two hundred years since my murder. I felt my brothers' plans picking up momentum, which is why I needed to find you. And of course, once I had, I had to wait until you were old enough to understand. Kane, my dear, I had hoped to not bring you into this until you were much older. In your twenties. I fear, however that if we do not act soon, it will be too late."_ Midori explained sincerely, and apologetically, kneeling in front of me and clasping my hands.

"No, no!" I insisted, "If things are as bad as you think, then they are probably worse in reality. I'll help you in whatever way I can, and if that means becoming the next Ruler of the Human World, then so be it." I promised triumphantly returning the hold on Midori's hands. "Just tell me what to do."

"_You are a very brave girl, Kane. And the road will be difficult. Your bravery will be tested over and over. But I do not doubt that you will overcome the evil of my brothers. And that is why I am here. To help you to learn to use your powers the right way."_ She smiled, but for a split second and hard look of agony swept over her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"_You are stirring. Force yourself to sleep a few moments more. I'll teach you a quick spiritual maneuver."_ Midori ordered. I obliged as best to my abilities.

"_Alright, now picture a figure in your mind. The figure should be glowing green. Is it?"_

I looked into my subconscious and saw it. "Yeah, it's like a goopy-glow-in-the-dark blob."

"_Excellent, shape that into an animal. Any sort of animal-"_

"How 'bout a cat?" I asked. Midori laughed at me.

"_A cat would be marvelous. Now have a clear picture. Do you have it?"_

"…Yeah."

"_Alright, now push it out of your mind."_

I didn't really understand what she meant, but I figured she ment to just stop thinking about it so I did.

"_Oops, not quite dear. Try again. Picture the same cat."_ I did. _"Now put the cat outside of your body."_ I did, and this time I felt myself try to wake up. I tried to stop it incase Midori still needed to help me, but against my efforts, I woke up.

I opened my eyes to see 4 very shocked boys looking at me like I'd just sprouted another head.

"Uhm…Hello?" I asked. I recognized Hiei and Suuichi, but the other two faces were new. One with orange hair and beady little black eyes, and the other black haired with brown eyes. They were both very large in size, but the black haired one was better looking than the orange haired one.

"_That was very good, Kane."_ Midori's voice said as the cat I had been picturing jumped up into my lap.

"Midori?"

That's all for chapter four! If it feels to rushed lemme know, k?!

Great!

Review please!


	5. They Want Me To What!

Chapter FIVE! I'm just rockin' out back here!I''m so happy that you all like it! I wish I'd get more reviews, but that's okay. This engine does get as many hits as it used to. I'm still super excited about how often I'm updating! I should probably tell you the story of why I've never finished a fan fiction before.

I wrote a different story before. And everyone hated it. The end.

BUT I'VE GOT MY MUSE BACK AND A GOOD PLOT NOW! So I'm good to go. So long as there are people who do like it, I'll update.

But to those of you who don't, please, just turn away and read something else. It's not hard. And you don't have to read this. If you want to offer constructive criticism in a polite and positive manner, GO RIGHT A HEAD! I adore that stuff! It's like….crack to an author.

Now ON TO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

_**TWO PRINCES AND A PAUPER  
**__**CHAPTER 5:  
**__**THEY WANT ME TO WHAT?! **_

Kane blinked at the cat.

"…Uhm…Midori…is that you?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, Kane. This body will do nicely. After I regain more of my energy, I should be able to transform into a human, too." Midori told winding her newly formed body around in a very cat like manner.

"AWE! What a cute lil' kitty-OW! Hey, URAMESHI! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" The orange-haired one exclaimed.

"Well you're the one who's acting like a little girl!" The one called Urameshi snapped back.

Kane looked at them as they continued to fight, and as Orange Hair began throwing punches the Urameshi was easily able to dodge.

She looked at the two and turned her head away from them, but still watching said to Midori, "Um…Okay…So…Body? Right. What about a body?" Kane asked, turning her full attention to Midori.

Midori chuckled a little. "Yes, well, you see, I didn't have enough of my own energy to create a body for myself, so I borrowed some of yours," She explained, "You may feel a bit weak." She warned as Kane began to sit up.

Almost immediately a tidal wave of sleepiness swept over her body, screaming at her to stay in bed. Kane held her breath and, almost painfully, sat up. She took a minute to cover her eyes and center herself before asking, "How long have I been out for?" She looked at Kurama.

"For about two hours, a rather fast recovery." He said thoughtfully, eyeing her a bit. Kane rolled her eyes.

"We've been over this-HOLY CRAP! Two hours?! I need to get home, Grams is probably having a heart attack. Ah man, SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! I am so grounded when I get home. What am I gunna do? What am I gunna say?!" Kane continued to ramble and ramble.

"Uh…is she okay?" Kuwabara asked.

"Dude, I don't know. But she could give Keiko a run for her money." Yusuke answered.

"Kane." Midori said firmly, grabbing Kane's attention. "I'm sure these fine, young gentlemen have already taken care of your grandmother." she explained calmly.

"WHAT?!" Kane shrieked as she ran up to the black-haired boy she didn't know. "You whacked my Grandma?!?!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Uh…Kane? When I say they've taken care of her, I don't mean that they have killed her." Midori explained furtherer. "I simply mean I'm sure they've made up some excuse for you. Right?" She turned to look at Koenma…

…Who was facing the wall tucked away in the corner, rubbing his head. Kane looked at the small child cowering in the back of the room.

"Um…Who are you?" she asked lamely. This was beginning to become a habit, meeting people everywhere she looked.

"Oh, I'm Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World." He introduced proudly.

"…How do you do?" Kane asked politely. Koenma squirmed in excitement.

"Just splendid!" He exclaimed, "How polite of you! It's so refreshing to have a young person be respectful to me…Unlike some people Yusuke!"

"Yeah, yeah go suck on a bottle." The one called Yusuke responded, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Ehem." Midori cleared her throat recalling the attention to her question. "Koenma, have you informed Karen of Kane's whereabouts'?"

"Uh…Heh heh…I knew I was forgetting to do _something_." He replied dumbly.

"OH GREAT!" Kane yelped turning deathly serious. "You all had better find yourselves another girl because when I get home, she is going to kill me."

Midori sighed, annoyed. "Koenma…Never mind. There's nothing we can really do about it now. Kane you will tell your Grandmother that you had to show Mr. Jaganshi around the school. On your way home you found me, and took me to the vet, and then decided to keep me."

Kane looked uneasy, "You want me to lie to Grams?" She asked. Her grandmother and her had always been one hundred percent honest with each other about everything. She couldn't even imagine lying to her.

Midori looked solemn. "Kane…my dear…This will unfortunately be the first of many lies that you will have to tell your Grandmother in order to keep her safe. You wont be able to tell her were you are going when you have to train with the boys, or when you go on missions with them. You wont be able to tell her anything. Not of your powers, or your position. None of it can be revealed." Midori foretold sadly.

"…But….But why not?" Kane asked, needing to sit down from all of the news. Could all of this really be happening to her?

"The less she knows the safer she will be." Koenma said coming out of his place of hiding. "It will be difficult for the other two Rulers to find you, now that you're under our protection, but once they do they will also know everyone who knows about and is helping you. Everyone in this room will become a target. And we all know that. But we can defend ourselves…Your Grandmother cannot."

Kane understood then. She'd have to lie to the one person who she cared most for in her life in order to keep her safe…Sometimes life was so unfair.

"Do you understand?-"

"Yes." Kane snapped, "I understand."

Midori looked at Kane with pity, "A great deal of responsibility has been weighed upon your shoulders, my dear. This will take some getting used to-"

"Why can't you find someone else to-"

"Kane," Midori chastened. "It is your destiny. Not that of someone else. When you were born, this fate-this gift- was given to you. Don't resist what you cannot stop from happening." She said. Kane looked like she was ready to cry. Midori jumped into her lap and purred. Kane hugged her.

"I know how scared you are Kane, for we have a bond that allows me to feel what you feel. And I want you to know that we are here to help you. You will learn things others have only dreamed of learning. You will do things and control things that human's believe to be impossible. And we will be here, every step of the way, guiding you. Protecting you. When the day comes that you must face my brothers, I promise you. You will be ready for it." Midori soothed. Kane petted her coat absentmindedly, deep in thought.

Koenma looked at his spirit detectives uneasily. They looked back impassively.

After a few minutes, Kane's head snapped up, a determined, maybe a little bit uneasy, smile on her face.

"Alright. I'll do my best." She said.

"Excellent!" Koenma exclaimed. "SO! KANE! When do you think you'll be able to move in with Yusuke and the others?"

Kane anime fell.

"EXCUSE ME?! When can I **WHAT**?!" She shouted.

"Well, your going to need to train weekly, not to mention have twenty-four hour surveillance. The easiest way to do that is to have you as close to the spirit detectives as possible. Hence, moving in and living with them." Koenma explained calmly, unfazed by Kane's reaction.

"Prince Koenma, with all do respect," Koenma beamed, "I'm not going to live in a house with four guys! What if the girls from my school found out-OH! They'd have a field day! And I don't even know two of there names'! And four guys and one girl in one house! And what do you expect me to tell, Grams?! 'Oh sorry Grams, I'm going to move out to go live in a BROTHEL!" Kane finished panting.

Everyone except Midori's face: O.O

"Koenma, she's right. A little eccentric, but right." Said Midori calmly. "And besides, I am going to be staying with Kane no matter where she lives, and, no offense to you or your services, who better to train the new Human World Ruler than the old one?"

Koenma nodded in consent. "Yeah…I guess I didn't think of that…"

Kane's eyes shifted from Midori's calm one's to Koenma's thought-entranced ones.

"Sooo…does that mean I get to stay with Grams?" She asked tentatively.

Koenma's head popped up with a grin. "Yes, yes, of course-"

"HOORAY!" Kane exclaimed gleefully, dancing around the room a bit.

"-but on two conditions." He finished causing Kane to cease in her merriment.

"Shoot." She said standing at attention.

"First, you must agree to a weekly training schedule with each one the spirit detectives." He said plainly.

"DEAL!" She smiled.

"Secondly, you must agree to live with the spirit detectives if a threat to your wellbeing is made, or if there is a serious mishap at your Grandmother's house."

Kane hesitated a bit before nodding her head firmly. "Yeah, that's fair." she conceded.

"Wait, so she's not living with us then? Does that mean we all still have to move in together!" asked Yusuke. "You fours' moving in together will not be necessary at this time." Koenma said professionally, rummaging through some papers on his desk. Clearly Kane's time here was finished.

"Alright! That means I don't have to leave Eicichi!" exclaimed Kuwabara. Yusuke swiftly put him in a headlock.

"Damnit, why do you have to be such a pansy, huh?!" He yelled.

"Um wait," Kane said as she stepped between the two fearlessly. "Can I ask who you guys are?"

They looked at her dumbly for a minute before Kuwabara exclaimed, "I'M KAZUMA KUWABARA AND-" Yusuke cut him off.

"She just needs to know your name stupid. I'm Yusuke Urameshi, and don't let this big lug tell you any lies, I'm the toughest kid around." Yusuke said pointing his thumb at himself. Kuwabara stiffened, rolling up his sleeves.

"Just needs to know the name, huh Urameshi?!" And they began chasing each other again.

* * *

Kane walked through her front door and sighed. '_What a friggin' day.'_ She thought.

Kane's grandma was sitting on a chair in there kitchen.

"Where have you been?" She shouted. "I've been worried sick about you!" Karen began one of her coughing fits, and, unfortunately, she wasn't able to stop this one. Kane began to worry.

"Grams? Grams! Are you okay!?" She frantically questioned. When Karen's coughing wouldn't let up, Kane ran to the sink to get her a glass of water. When Kane came back, her coughing had died down. "Grams are you feeling okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't you worry about me right now. Where have you been?!" Karen asked again, completely disregarding her grand-daughters troubled questions and taking a sip of the cool water.

"I'm sorry Grams. We had a new student at school today, and I had to stay after to show him around. A-and then, on my way home, I found this stray kitty. See?" She explained, spitting out the lie Midori had told her, and holding up said cat.

"I-I took her to the vet, to make sure she was okay. It's just something about her Grams, l-like she needs me. Can I keep her?" Kane asked. When Karen's hard face didn't softened, Kane held up Midori to her own face and made the puppy dog eyes. Karen unintentionally cracked a smile.

"Yes, you can keep her. But I don't want her spraying everything we own, you hear!" Karen's voice turned firm again. "One accident and she's out!"

"Yes Grams, she's already house-broken, I guess her other owners must've abandoned her." Kane was disgusted at how easy it was to lie to her Grandma like this. They just rolled right off of her tongue.

"Alright. Well, go to bed. You're staying in for the rest of the night." Karen said, grabbing the reins of control once again.

Kane gladly abided, and went upstairs to her room. She looked at the clock which read: 7:47 pm in bright, red, neon numbers. She barely had time to change into pajama's before she collapsed onto her bed from exhaustion. Sure it was early, but she figured she deserved it.

* * *

It was 9:57 pm the same night. Kane had gotten up to go to the bathroom. She went straight back to sleep when she was done. Midori, however, jumped up to Kane's window sill and looked out into the dark night.

"Jaganshi?" She whispered carefully, as to not wake up Kane.

"Hn." Came the reply.

"Koenma has sent you to stand guard, correct?" Midori questioned looking over at the slumbering Kane.

"Hn." It sounded resolute and annoyed. Yep, he was here against his will.

"Very well then." Midori responded, "I just felt a presence and wanted to make sure it was a friendly one."

"Nothing about me is friendly, cat." Hiei sounded.

"Yes. Of course." Midori said calmly. She turned and revealed a cat-like smirk as she jumped onto Kane's bed, and allowed herself some much-needed rest.

Hiei, sitting on the tree branch that was just below Kane's window, shifted his position so he was leaning against the trunk of the tree with arms and ankles crossed. He looked up at the window curiously for a while. Then shook his head with one more "Hn." before he too drifted into the world of sleep.

* * *

DAG! THAT'S A LONG CHAPTER! Long for me, anyways. It's like….7 pages long and over 2000 words. Go me. Anyway, cant wait to hear from all of you!

4ly


	6. You Angered the Rainmaker

……

**Kane: Well go on. **

**Scared 4islovely: Idunwanna. They throw things…**

**Kane: (pushes roughly)**

**4islovely: This is the appreciation I get for creating you!?**

**Kane: (sighs) Don't be a drama queen, just say it.**

**4islovely: ……I'ma bad baaaad author. Its been a very long time since I has updated. I've really really sorry! Chapter 6 is right here though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of YYH or that plot. This plot, however, is all mine. Minus the characters. Nope. Not mine. Well except Kane…and Karen…and Danai-san…and Demetri and Lucifer…BUT THAT'S ALL I SWEAR!…For now anyway.**

_**TWO PRINCES AND A PAUPER**_

_**CHAPTER 6:**_

_**YOU ANGERED THE RAINMAKER**_

Kane tumbled down the stairs in her average, everyday routine. Her grandmother smiled at her as she explosively exited her home in the normal manner. Coffee thermos in hand, Kane continued to bolt down the streets to school.

"My goodness, Kane!" A small, grey cat with green eyes shouted as she bounded along by Kane's ankles. "I didn't know you were so quick, and agile! And what a tolerance to pain! You should handle your training sessions very well!" Midori exclaimed, sounding mildly winded.

"Yeah, well, before you came into the picture this was my everyday routine. And you said I should try to keep things normal so I don't weird out Grams, so! Here we are!" Kane answered sprinting around a corner.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Mr. Takashi!" Kane yelled as she passed a worn-looking wooden tea and noodle house.

"Oh, Good Morning Kane." The elderly man sweeping the sidewalk said shakily with a smile as she ran by.

"Who was that Kane?" Midori asked curiously as she jumped onto a brick fence, still keeping pace with Kane's lightning one.

"Oh, that's Mr. Takashi. He and my Grams go way back. The went to school together even!" Kane giggled, "They are two cute old people who really like each other, but think they are too old to date."

Midori laughed whole-heartedly. "Haha, that is cute. So do they know how they feel about each other?"

"Yeah," Kane answered, "The both agree that they'll just be good friends. They joke about how there's no need to bring out the white when the day after the may be bringing out the black!" She laughed.

The sky was a bright, brilliant blue with puffy, white clouds hanging lazily throughout it. The temperature was perfect, not to hot, with a slight breeze that tugging at the swing set of the park the two were flying by. The leaves danced among the branches, and the birds were chirping freely as Kane and Midori rounded the block that would lead them to Kane's high school. Kane used the light post on the corner to help gain momentum as she continued to speed down the sidewalk.

And suddenly there was a black, uniform clad figure running next to her, pushing her pace and trying to pass her.

"What the-? Hey!" Kane shouted as the boy ran in front of her. She caught up to him and shouted, "Hey!"

The boy stopped short, and Kane tripped over him stumbling a bit. She had to do some fast action maneuvers to keep from falling to the ground and exposing her underwear.

"What's the big idea?!" She said as she spun around to see two bright, red eyes glowing mischievously down at her.

"Hiei?" Kane wondered, "Are you really still going to our school?"

"Hn." Was the reply. Kane sweat dropped.

"Not much of a talker are ya?" She half asked, half mumbled.

"Oh well," she sighed not really expecting an answer, "I can respect that. I'm normally not really, either." She smiled at him kindly. Hiei just looked on at her, with maybe a hint of confusion, and some curiosity, but Kane couldn't really tell. Then she gave him a mischievous look of her own.

"Race ya." Was all she said before she took off down the sidewalk once again. This time though, Kane pushed herself as hard as she could, urging her legs to move her faster and faster. And when she didn't think she could give it anymore, she pushed even faster, quickly closing the distance between her and the school. Her short calves ached and burned in protest.

And then a black blur flitted past her. Kane, momentarily stunned, pushed herself even faster. _'No way could that have been him.'_ she thought. _'It's not even possible to move that fast.'_

But when Kane reached her school, she found that Hiei had, in fact, beaten her. Baffled, she slowed her pace and stopped in front of him, panting.

"How…in…the hell…did…did you do that?" She asked in between gulps of air. She could feel her calve muscles lock up and become as hard as rocks from the lack of oxygen.

"Practice." He said simply. Kane sweat dropped.

"That must be a lot of practice." She smiled rubbing the back of her head innocently still panting.

"Hn. Get used to that feeling in your lungs and legs, onna. You'll be feeling that for the next three weeks, at least." Hiei said turning to enter the federal building.

Kane stewed over that a bit. _'Damn,'_ she thought as she entered the school, _'I hope he's being ironic.'_

________________________________________

Kane had just sat down as the first bell ran. The warning bell would soon to follow. She took out her notebook and opened it to look at the notes on the French Revolution they'd taken yesterday. She was too exhausted to study when she'd gotten home. Not to mention, she probably wouldn't be able to focus on any of it even she had remembered to bring her notebook home.

She began thinking about all of the new things she would be learning. About the training. Learning to defend herself in a fair fight. What would it consist of? Martial Arts, she decided, would be a definite must-learn. But what sort? Maybe all of them? She knew a little bit, but it's not like she was a kung-fu master. She just knew what moves she taught herself from instructional workout infomercials she watched in between shows, so her stances were probably all wrong.

And what about using her powers. Now that was something she couldn't even comprehend. Creating a cat out of thin air was enough to weird her out. And just making the one cat body for Midori was completely draining. Obviously, she'd be expelling much more energy in here sessions with Midori and the others.

She heaved a sigh of indifference, before trying to be more positive. _'Come on, Kane. You don't have a choice. There are worlds depending on you. You can do this. It's not as if you're an adolescent teenager struggling to come into your own…..Wait. I am an adolescent teenager struggling to come into my own….Shit.'_

"Hey Kan-yuck," Kane's favorite hater Umeko said (Rather lamely Kane would like to add) as she walked by. "Having a hard time focusing on your failure? How sad."

Umeko was a tall, pretty girl. She had long grayish brown hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes…that were currently filled with hatred. Kane never really understood why Umeko hated her so much, and quite honestly she didn't care. Umeko was just one more annoyance the day brought.

"Good morning to you too, Ume-crack-whore. Thong a little too tight this morning?" Kane retorted. Behind her, Kane heard a snort. She turned to see Hiei with his hand casually covering his mouth.

"Excuse me, wannabe?" She snapped.

"Yeah, you heard me. Just run along, and play with your precious face. I think you might've smudged your draw-on eye brows. One's shorter than the other." Kane said serenely looking back down at her notebook.

Kane's head was suddenly smashed against that notebook.

"Try to insult me all you want, you little freak. But even jealous monsters are still prettier than you. No wonder, people can't even look at you, what with those witch eyes of yours. I'm surprised they haven't burned you at the stake." Umeko hissed into her ear. Kane stiffened. She really hated it when people talked about her eyes, like they made her some kind of freak. She started shaking.

"Awe, did I make the little witch cry? Do cry freak, maybe your tears are acid and they'll make you blind." Umeko falsely comforted. Kane jumped up then, her purple eyes turning black. She punched Umeko right across the jaw. Right hook, something she learned from those infomercials.

"Then at least I wouldn't have to look at your ugly, overly self confident, disgusting, fake, face anymore!" She shouted, "You crazy, disgusting excuse of a human being!"

Time slowed down. Kane's short, auburn hair stood out on end, like there was a mass amount of static electricity in the room. Her eyes were glowing black and fierce and the wind had picked up outside. The once pleasant, bright, blue sky had turned a dark gray, with heavy clouds tossing around angrily above. A lightning bolt struck one the cherry blossom trees on campus.

And then…Kane passed out. In a matter of seconds, the weather calmed, but the gray skies didn't clear up.

Danai-san had seen the entire thing. He hurriedly ran over to Kane and picked her up bridal style.

"Everyone open you notebook's and began writing a eight hundred word essay on the French Revolution. Due tomorrow at the beginning of class." he ordered. And with that, he rushed her to the infirmary wing.

_______________________________________________________

End of chapter 6! Woohoo! I hope you guys liked this one! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!

Review! Pretty please with Hiei on top!

-stops-

-imagines-

-drools-

-dodges flying katana-

Eep! Gotta go!


	7. Dazed andor Confused

Alright chapter 7! Hope you guys enjoy! This chapter does contain some violent content, so if you have a weak stomach for gore, then maybe you might wanna skip it. I mean, it's not Saw, but it is a little intense.

Once more, I would like to add that reviews are crack, and I….am a hopeless drug addict. SO! The more reviews, the faster the update! I'm just sayin'. (Cheesy grin)

Disclaimer: Let me check….Nope. Still don't own.

_**TWO PRINCES AND A PAUPER  
**__**CHAPTER 7  
**__**DAZED AND/OR CONFUSED**_

* * *

(Kane's POV)

When I woke up, it took me a while to figure our where I was. The last thing I remember was punching Umeko. And it was awesome! But after that….nothing. I opened my eyes and was surrounded by softly colored blue walls. Like I said, it took me a while to realize that I was in the infirmary at school.

I sat up and put my hand to my head. I didn't have a fever or anything, put I did have one hell of a headache. What happened to me?

…Or, better yet… what did I do?…

Just then, the curtain slid open and revealed Danai-san to me… In all of his perfect glory. I internally swooned at the sight of him. Boy, I'm a lost cause. Falling for my sensei. Smooth move Kane.

"Kane, you're awake." Danai-san said sounding relieved.

"Um, yes sensei, I'm fine…Um…Can you tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me," He sat down. "I don't believe black is a natural eye color. Or, at the very least, the whites of your eyes turning black."

'_My eyes were black?'_ "Oh, uh…yeah…that…." I struggled to come up with an excuse. "It's…uh…a medical condition…where the unusual pigment of my eyes uh…turn out to change black….sometimes…" Even I didn't believe what I was saying.

"You don't need to lie to me, dear Kane." Danai-san said suddenly, his hair covering his eyes. The air in the room became tense. What was around my beautiful sensei? W-What? D-Danai-san had purple and black waves around him! They looked like they were coming directly out of his skin!

"Danai-san?…" I questioned, shaken.

"I know all about you. And what you are to become. I've watched you for so long…my sweet Kane!" He looked up at me then, with glowing white eyes. His mouth was opened in a sneering, slack-jawed smile; his perfect white teeth shifting into decaying yellow, separated ones. I sat on the infirmary bed paralyzed with fear.

'_Awe man. What am I going to do?'_ I looked around in desperation. There had to be a way out of this. But that thing was blocking the door.

'_Come on Kane think!' _

It was then that I looked out the window. And then I didn't think. I made a break for it. I jetted for the window that couldn't have been anymore than ten steps away. I was about half way there when I felt something slimy and cold wrap around my ankle. I barely felt the violent fall to the floor. As I looked back I saw that his mouth was wide open and there was a long blackish-brown protrusion coming from inside it. I didn't take me long to realize that it was his tongue, and that his tongue was wrapped around my ankle.

I tried, for the millionth time, to fill my lungs with enough air to produce a scream, but found that when I did my vocal chords wouldn't vibrate worth shit.

My ankle was starting to hurt. No correction, my ankle was starting to burn. Ow-like-OW- really burn! Holy Mother of Christ! What the Hell?! What is that?!?!

* * *

(Regular POV)

There was a dark green slime that had begun to perspire from the mutant Danai-san's tongue. It was thick, and smelled like decaying vomit. Kane looked down at her ankle to see the skin begin to melt away from her flesh, with blood oozing out of the wound slowly.

"Oh my sweet, delicious Kane. You taste so pure! Like the innocent virtuous delight I know you are. My masters will be pleased when I bring them to you!" The creature said.

"What are you talking about?!" Kane yelled.

"The other world Rulers, of course! Oh, my beautiful Kane, I have been searching for you for so long!" His voice began to sound raspy, and shrill. Nothing like the deep, baritone, melodic voice she loved to hear everyday. "And then to find you, and have to wait for you to discover your powers! It was truly excruciating!" It's voice was getting higher and more sickening to listen to with each uttered syllable.

Kane's ankle was beyond being on fire now. It's burned so badly that she thought she might throw up from the pain. She couldn't take it anymore! She screamed as loudly as she possibly could.

* * *

Kurama's head shot up from the textbook he was reading in his class.

"Ms. Kinya-sensei, may I have the bathroom pass?!" Kurama almost yelled frantically.

He ran out of the classroom where his classmates were whispering about his strange behavior. "Maybe he just really needed to go." He heard one of them say. But just then, a black blur was beside him.

"Hiei, it's Kane! Run, I'll catch up with you!" Kurama shouted.

* * *

A sort of wind like force came from within Kane blowing the mutating Danai-san against the wall and jarring the grip he'd held on her leg. The acidic saliva had done its job, but Kane quickly stood up and fought against the burning ache in her entire leg. She leaned against the windowsill for support.

'_Shit! There's no way I'd make the jump with this ankle now!' _she thought. Fear and desperation clouding her thoughts. _'But I have got to get out of here!'_

"What the? What did you just do, my sweet?" The mutant smiled. "Oh you're so powerful! It makes me want to eat your heart!"

"Oh yeah! That's exactly what every girl dreams of hearing from the man of her dreams!" Kane shouted, sarcasm her only weapon.

"Oh my precious, I hadn't known you cared!" And then that tongue was on her again, only this time it was around her middle. Kane yelled out in pain and disgust once more.

It was then that the infirmary door burst open and Hiei came through with his sword unsheathed. He slashed through the monster's acidic tongue. The beast screamed in pain as Kane fell to the floor, but still with a major part of the demon's tongue wrapped around her bodice. She painfully lifted herself up with her hands, and marveled as Hiei bolted around the confused mutation.

Kane looked down at her stomach. The acid had eaten away through the shirt of her school uniform and her skin and she was bleeding profusely. _'Gotta get this shit off of me.'_ she thought.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

"Rose whip!"

"SPIRIT SWORD!" She heard in the back of her mind as she focused on what she had to do. She hadn't noticed that Danai-san had taken on a much bigger shape and was poised like a venomous spider ready to attack.

She looked down at her middle and latched on to the tongue with her bare hands which were immediately engulfed in fire. She yelled through gritted teeth as she peeled away the dark brown, green slime covered appendage. She winded her arms behind her back and continued to slowly peel off the tongue as Kurama landed beside her.

"Kane! Oh my-Kane are you alright?!" Kurama asked as Kane continued to uncoil herself from the wretched tongue. When Kurama acted as if to help her Kane snapped out painfully, "Don't! It's acidic, you'll only burn yourself!"

Kurama only watched in horror as Kane continued peeling the grotesque tongue away from her body like a fresh band-aid. After what seemed like an eternity, Kane dropped the tongue to the floor and Kurama struck it with a rose which cause it to turn to dust. Kane briefly thought of the strange sight before she was called back to attention by a deafening screech.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei had brought down the beast that was, only minutes before, her favorite teacher, and the love of her life.

"She will be their prisoner in short time!" The creature yelled painfully. "Killing me will only confirm that she's matured into her powers!"

"Yeah, but at least you'll be out of the way!" Yusuke shouted as he smashed its head into the floor. "Hiei, finish him!" He ordered. And, with that, Hiei chopped off its head. Just like that, it was over.

Kane looked down as the demon body transformed back into the body of her teacher, and as his head rolled to her feet. Chocolate, lifeless eyes looked back at her. Kane felt her knees buckle beneath her.

"D-Danai-san….Danai-san!" She cried as she through her bloody, blistered, battered body over his head with a sob. "No… how could he…how could he have been…" She sobbed.

"Everyone is a suspect Kane. And you are still defenseless. You're the perfect target." Kurama said firmly as he sat her up and forced her to look at him. "This is just the beginning to the horrors you will see, and the dangers you will have to face." Kane looked at him with scared, tear filled eyes. Then she looked to her fallen sensei.

"He…he wasn't really Danai-san…Was he?" Kane asked as she looked back at Kurama's fierce green eyes.

"Kane, he was sent to watch you by Detemtri and Lucifer. Everything you thought you knew about him was a lie." He comforted (in a weird way, but comforted) gently.

Danai-san's body then melted into a disgusting pile of rank dark greenish-brown sludge.

Kane stopped talking then. Everything she thought she knew, he'd said it was all a lie. And she couldn't even defend herself because she'd let herself be paralyzed with fear. Her epiphany grew with each breath she took.

Everyday of laughter.

Every second of joy.

Every minute she'd spent alone with him…

Was being watched by the two people who wanted to kill her. And Kurama had said their names.

Kane's head snapped up.

"What are they're names?" she asked.

"What?"

"They're names! What are they're names?!" Kane shrieked. Her eyes were wide with fright, and her hair was on end. But she didn't look scared, she looked …mad.

"Demetri and Lucifer." Kurama answered.

Kane stood painfully and limped her way over to the window to look out at the sun which was still high in the sky. Her body ached all over, and her ankle, stomach, and hands were burned and blistered. She looked down into her hands. They wearing pink, bloody, and fleshy…and they stung like a mother…

But the birds were still flying off into the horizon, and the breeze still gently blew the cherry blossom tree in the front courtyard. The clouds drifted by carelessly, and the sun still beat down mercilessly on passerby's. The end-of-the-school-day bell still rang, as she looked back at the four boys. Kurama still kneeling on the floor with his arm on his knee; Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei all standing with their arms' crossed.

"I need to talk to Koenma."

* * *

I ALMOST CONTINUED! ALMOST! So was it just me or was that an intense chapter?! Hahaha! Cant wait to see what you all think!

Review please!

4ly


End file.
